


Ghosts in the Sheets

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demonic Possession, Demons, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: (Kinktober prompt: Threesome or Moresomes, Mind control/Hypnosis, Bondage, Cumplay.)The latest case for Hakkai and Goyjo's ghost hunter vlog takes them to an old house, recently renovated into apartments, with a long history of sexual mishaps, out of character behavior, and relationship implosion. The owner, hoping to dispel the bad reputation in time to rent it out to local college students, invites them to stay a long weekend and prove it's all just coincidence. Which is surely is! After all whose ever heard of ghosts that make people fuck people they shouldn't?





	Ghosts in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober, but this one is taking some set up that I want to get out before October actually rolls around. Short first part, think of it as a prelude if you want and yes, it's in script format but N O the whole story won't be like that. Just this part, to reflect that nature of the AU. 
> 
> I felt dirtier writing in script form than I do writing porn.

[The scene opens to a close up of a man with long red hair pulled back into a sloppy bun, beads of sweat dotting his hairline and slipping down his angular face. His eyes are nearly the same red as his hair and bright with humor, matching the sly smile on his face. The camera pulls back, showing the man is wearing a threadbare gray shirt with the words ‘No Sex, No Booze, No Rock and Roll, Only Coffee’ in black, under a red and black plaid shirt, left unbuttoned, and well worn brown leather jacket. Behind him the sun is low in the orange-pink sky and willow trees are swaying gently in the wind.]

Gojyo: This week we’re doing our first viewer request. We’ve traveled south a few hours and set up here, at the Pearl Regency House. 

[The camera whips around rapidly to focus on a large house. It’s clearly aged, the white paint on it’s peeling and so faded it’s closer to gray than it’s original eggshell white, but seems well tended. The wraparound porch is white washed wood, the overhand held up by ivory pillars, and all the shutters on it’s many many windows and the large double doors of the entrance are a varnished black. The lawn is well maintained, grass vibrant green, the soft purple of wisteria vines, and large, old trees dotting the area. The camera returns to Gojyo]

Gojyo: This case is being done differently the others. Normally we come, hang out for a few hours or maybe overnight before deciding that Hakkai is crazy and there’s nothing to see there-

[Off camera someone sighs, loud and long suffering. Gojyo grins wider, eyes darting off to the side at something, or someone, unseen.] 

Gojyo: But this time the owner is giving us up to three weeks to really dig into things, and because the most recent ‘victims’ say they felt a presence within the first one to two weeks. The plan is to do a long weekend and then see where we stand. Normally I’d have better things to do but this place has a pool and sauna, and I’ve got an angry husband who doesn’t care for what his wife and I were up to, so laying low seems like a good idea. 

[This time there are two loud, pointed sighs from off screen, and a muttered ‘Typical’. Gojyo shrugs then winks.]

Gojyo: To make things go better we’ve bringing along some help and arming everyone with their own camera so we don’t miss anything. Introductions. First the monkey. He’s being upgraded from muscle slash camera guy slash bullying target this week to co-host. 

[Another swing of the camera brings focus to another man. He looks younger than Gojyo and a good deal shorter, but is broad at the shoulders and has thick arms, with muscles that strain visibly under the impressive load of grocery bags and plastic totes he’s balancing precariously. His hair is chestnut brown, undercut style, his skin deeply tanned, and the gold eyes he turns towards Goyjo bright with annoyance. He’s dressed simply, in jeans and a white t-shirt.]

Gojyo: Say hello Goku. 

Goku: Either help or fuck off. 

Gojyo: Yeah yeah. Hakkai, my usual lovely assistant, research guy, and all around true believer, once again hoping for evidence of something other than leaky pipes and dust bunnies. 

[As Gojyo speaks another man enters the frame, carrying a cardboard box loaded down with books with a backpack balanced on top. He stops to transfer a few things for Goku’s load, sparing Goyjo a brief glance as he does. He’s taller than Goku with messy dark brown hair and an affable smile, wearing light colored slacks, a green shirt, and a black jacket over it. Earrings line the ear visible by the camera, at least half a dozen cuffs catching the light before he faces Goyjo head on. Behind wire frame glasses one eye is bright, shining green and the other a muted gray-green and covered by a milky film.] 

Hakkai: Assistant? I thought this was my research project. 

Goyjo: We have transcended your project Hakkai, and reached new heights. We have fans now, and they don’t tune in to listen to you drone on about PK energy and ectoplasm while giving fucked up history lessons. 

Off Screen: I suppose you think they turn in for you then?

[The scene shifts again, blurring for a moment before stopping at a fourth man, leaning against a green jeep, looking decidedly bored. He’s on the wiry side, wearing dark jeans, a skintight black, sleeveless shirt, and a white button down hangs from the door of the jeep at his side. The upper half of his golden blond hair drawn into a short ponytail, though some of it has escaped and is falling into impassive violet eyes. A cigarette burns between his fingers.]

Gojyo: And this is Genjo. We’ve talked about him before, but this his first time on camera and willingly on site with us. In case you’re new he’s the project’s backer. He pays for the toys, the food, the gas. ...he’s basically me and Hakkai’s sugar daddy. 

[The blond’s face creases in disgust.] 

Hakkai: That isn’t how I would put it. 

Genjo: Call me that again and I’ll drown you in the swamp outback. I doubt you’d be the first body to go missing. 

Gojyo: I wouldn’t know, that’s Hakkai’s territory. 

Hakkai: Actually-

Genjo: Save it for the backstory. Turn that thing off and lift something before I have you replaced. 

Goku: Oh! Kou’s free this weekend and-

Gojyo: Excuse me?

Goku: What? One redhead’s as good as the next. Plus if he comes your brother will come too and he’s actually useful for something aside from getting drunk and making me sit in dark rooms because you’re too afraid to actually investigate yourself. 

[The camera tilts down, fills with an image of black boots, and then goes dark to the sound of Goku yelping.] 

**Author's Note:**

> One or two more parts before we get to the good stuff, I think.


End file.
